


Blue Confidence

by stupidfortherightreasons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidfortherightreasons/pseuds/stupidfortherightreasons
Summary: Castiel lacks confidence. Charlie tries something to fix it. And Dean finds himself in front of a half naked Cas. (Sorry, no sexy times happen at this point in time.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are not my thing so I just went with the first thing that came to my mind... Um yeah so this started off as notes for me to give to someone else as a prompt. And then all of a sudden I had ended up doing the prompt myself. Oops?
> 
> Dean and Cas are respectively 17 or 18 in this.

One day Charlie had noticed that Cas lacked a lot of self confidence. She assumed it was because of his asshole of a big brother. But whatever the reason, she decided to help Cas to feel comfortable in his own body.  
  
Obviously, a sexy photo shoot was the way to do this. Not surprisingly, it helped.  
  
Plot twist: Dean walks in after Charlie leaves and witnesses Cas in silky blue panties, buttoning his shirt back up.  
  
He struggles to find words, and eventually decides not to say anything about it. But he does notice how Cas has a certain air of confidence that he hasn't seen his friend have in a long time. He also looked... well.  
  
Time for a mental subject change.  
  
"I, uh, just wanted to pick up my bag" Dean smiles awkwardly.  
  
...  
  
"I forgot it earlier," he points to it.  
  
...  
  
"Yeah." Good job Dean, very eloquent.  
  
With that, he grabs the bag and retreats, shutting the door behind him. Cas stands, stunned that Dean, his best friend, and his not-so-secret crush (because come on, everyone knows it except Dean) had just witnessed him in what Dean would call "chick clothes" and was obviously repulsed.  
  
Of course, Cas doesn't know about what happened with Dean's most recent ex, Rhonda Hurley. The same incident that just happens to be the exact thing Dean is currently thinking about on the other side of the door. Deans initial reaction was to judge Cas. But, he can't because he fucking enjoys the same exact thing.  
  
And it did seem to make Cas very happy.  
  
And he did look good.  
  
(For a dude.)  
  
Okay, maybe he looked more than good. He looked fucking amazing.  
  
And all Dean wants to do is get one last look.  
  
So that's what he does. A moment later, as Cas is standing in shock and filled with mixed emotions (fear, confidence, embarrassment) Dean reopens the door to poke his head in.  
  
"You look good, by the way. Thats a, um, nice color on you." He smiles and shuts the door again, but not before he catches the radiant smile that his words had left on his friend.  
  
Dean decides to make sure to compliment Cas every day from that moment on.  
  
Cas eventually learns how to be proud of his body. Dean learns not to be ashamed of his attraction towards men. And they both eventually learn of each other's panty kink.  
  
(Among other kinks.)  
  
But most importantly of all, they learn how to love.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, I want to thank you for making it all the way through this shit. Please leave any thoughts, concerns, or criticisms. I love feed back 


End file.
